One hundred year story
by Hikaru-Sess
Summary: Mitsuki had an unknown deadly disease. Therefore, her father decided to freeze her to avoid destiny. He hoped that in the future, there would be the way to heal her disease. After a hundred year, she was awoken… Mitsuki x Takuto
1. The long sleep

**Disclaimer:** We do NOT own Mitsuki, Eichi, Takuto, Meroko and some more characters. They belong to Arina Tanemura - the author of Fullmoon wo sagashite. However, we will have our own characters in this story, too. (That way, the story will be more interesting, right?)

**Summary:** I will say it one more time for who has forgotten the summary.

Mitsuki had an unknown deadly disease. Therefore, her father decided to freeze her to fate-death. He hoped that in the future, there would be the way to heal her diseases. After a hundred year, she was awoken…

**A/N:** This is our first story we write together. We would like you to write us reviews in order to know what you think about this story and about us. We're looking forward to hearing from you.

-----------------------------------------

It was a very nice day with many wonderful things. The white clouds on the sky were playing with the graceful wind. The love song of the nightingales could be heard from everywhere. There were pansies, carnations, rose mallows, daisies, amaranths, magnolias, jasmines… cover the whole garden. Couples of butterfly flew up and down colorful flowers. What a beautiful scene!

This heavenly garden belonged to Kouyama Aoi. Kouyama Aoi was one of the richest businessman all over the world. He had thousands of companies all over the world, millions miles of land… However, he just had one daughter so he treated her like his platinum gem. Her name was Kouyama Mitsuki. She was the most beautiful girl in the country, maybe all over the world as well. Her long wavy yellow hair shined under the sun. Her lips looked just like cherry blossom. Her soft skin attracted everybody… She was the target of all the boys in the country. Many of them had come to see her beautiful face and to make an offer of marriage but she denied them all. She wanted to have a truly love and she knew that even if she found one, her father wouldn't let her do as she wanted. She was always wondering why her father took care of her too much.

"Young mistress! Please do not run out of our eye shot again. If anything happens to you, we all will be torn to pieces by your father." - An old woman implored her young mistress.

"Don't worry about it, my dear nanny! I'm old enough to know what I should and shouldn't do. Moreover, I won't let my daddy lay a hand on you. So, let me have a break! I want to sleep for a while. Please wake me up after haft an hour so that I can pick some flowers up to give my dad. I'm sure he will be very happy." - Mitsuki said with an angelic smile on her face.

"I understand, young mistress! Your words are my quest. I will do as you wish." - replied an old woman while she was lowering her head.

_**One hour later, at Kouyama's villa…**_

"Daddy! I have some flowers…" - Mitsuki dropped her words when she saw her father's serious face - "What have happened to you, daddy? You look pale. This is the first time I see you like that." - Mitsuki asked worriedly.

"No, what happened to me is not a problem. It is about you, my dear daughter." - He answered with a sad smile.

"About me? What is it, daddy? I don't understand what you are trying to say."

"Just follow me and you will understand." - He suddenly stood up before finishing his sentence.

Then, the two of them went out of the building. Their private driver took them to a straight building, which she had not seen before.

"What is this building, daddy?" - asked a girl while they were walking into the building.

"It has been built seventeen years ago." - replied he. The door automatically opened to let them go in.

"So it has been built the same time as I was born?"

"In reality, it has been built a few days after your birthday to find out a way to heal your disease."

"My disease? What are you talking about, daddy? I feel very well so it is impossible for me to have any disease."

"It's not a normal disease…" - He said in a low voice and opened one of many doors in that building.

"The doctors and the scientists said that you would die when you were eighteen." - They both were standing in the big room with all the strange machines.

"Daddy, are you making fun of me? Do you think I will believe what you have just said?" - Mitsuki said, looked at her father and waited for him to tell her it all was just a joke. However, she herself knew clearly that he wouldn't because her father had never lied to her before, especially about important things like this.

"I'm not joking, my dear. The truth is always the truth." - he said sadly without looking into his daughter's eyes - "And now, after seventeen years, they haven't find out the way yet. There is only one way to choose to save your life…"

Mitsuki looked at her father. She couldn't believe it or at last, she didn't want to believe it. It all happened so suddenly.

"…that is freezing you until the day they find out a way to heal your disease. It can be one more year, maybe two, three or ten years. Maybe when you awake, I have already died a long time before. However, don't worry, Kouyama family's members will always take care of you. Though I have only you, there still are my brothers, sisters and their child. When you awake, your disease will be healed and you can live happily with Kouyama family's members for a long time until your very end day."

"So you want to freeze me today, am I right?" - Mitsuki said, hoping it all was just a nightmare or her father just wanted to play a game with her.

"Yes, you are right. That's why I have taken you here with me. Please forgive me for my own decision without thinking about your feeling. I just want the best to you."

"I understand. Just go ahead and do as you please, daddy." - Mitsuki gave her father a sad smile.

"I love you, my dear daughter." - Giving her a big hug with his strong arms, he said.

"I know. I love you, too."

Then, they went to another room. There was a group of scientists wearing white blouses standing there waiting for them.

"Are you sure about what you want to do, sir?" - A man who looked like the scientist group's leader asked.

"I'm sure about what I want to do. Moreover, my daughter has agreed with me, too. Don't ask any questions like that anymore."

"Yes, sir." - Then he softly nodded with other scientists.

They helped Mitsuki lie down a white bed. After that, she was given a big glass of light red liquid. She drank them all and felt very tired. Her eyes slowly closed up. She couldn't make her body move anymore. She was unconscious then...

"Where am I? It's so dark that I can't see anything. Moreover, I feel very cold. I have never been like this before. I want to go back home, I want to stay by my father side. I don't want to stay here anymore... Someone, anyone will work, please help me..." - she whispered.

She didn't want to stay like this anymore. Though it was for her good, she really hated it. The time seemed to stop on her. She thought she had stayed like that for at least three months or more. She started to cry. Her tears moved down her face. Suddenly, a white light surrounded her. She felt so warm, the warm melt her heart. She believed that the day for her to return had come.

"My girl, wake up already. Or you want to stay like that forever?" - She heard a gentle voice.

Mitsuki felt like she could move herself so slowly did she open her eyes...

-----------------------------------------

End of chap 1.

What do you think about it? Please review us and wait for next chapter.

- ngoctram631992 -


	2. New life, new era, old threat

**Disclaimer: **We just have enough imagination to create the plot but not the character (although we might add something uncharacteristic to their personalities, accidentally or intentionally, heh heh).So, anyone out there want to sue us, _back off._

**Summary:** Mitsuki had an unknown deadly disease. Therefore, her father decided to freeze her to avoid destiny. He hoped that in the future, there would be the way to heal her disease. After a hundred year, she was awoken… Mitsuki x Takuto

**_Uhm, so we finally are back, everyone. Sorry for our slowness cause schoolwork is such a burden sometime. We are very happy to receive so many reviews from our dear readers. My friend got all excited and she jumped like an idiot, literally, when she told me about all the reviews and compliments you gave her._**

**Chapter 2: New era, new life, old threat**

Mitsuki opened her eyes to see someone hovering above her. Her vision was blurred, probably because of her sleep. She tried to sit up by using her elbows to support her body but found that she couldn't. She silently wondered how long it had been since her father freezed her on the week before her seventeenth birthday. After a while, when her strength came back, she sat up slowly and started to take a look at everything around her. There was a man in a white blouse with some kind of note book in his hands. He was a tall handsome man with blonde hair and a gentle smile that reminded Mitsuki of her father, Aoi. He was having a look of surprising, astonishment and confusion.

"Are you feeling well?" she heard someone, or rather the man standing before her asked. Not trusting her voice after so long not being used, she simply nodded.

"Let's me introduce myself. I'm Dr.Wakaouji Keiichi. I suppose you remember everything before you went into the freezing status, don't you?" Seeing her nod, he continued: "Well, it hasbeen one hundred year since your father froze you, and I'm the descendant of one of the scientists participated in that experiment. I was told by my grandfather that they didn't find a way to unfreeze you at that time yet," seeing Mitsuki's disbelieving eyes, he gave her a reassuring smile then continued to explain: "but they had much faith in their children, trusted us to find out away to do that when we find the cure for your illness. However, only my family continues to do the experiment, after everything seemed hopeless and the money ran out. Unfortunately, I managed to accidentally find out the way to unfreeze you before the cure to your illness, so…"

"… I will die when I turn eighteen?" being a smart girl, Mitsuki found no difficulty understanding what he wanted to say, by the reluctant look he gave her.

"Don't worry, we will try our best to help you," Wakaouji said quickly, almost afraid that the girl would cry. His caution went in vain, for Mitsuki didn't cry nor whine, she even offered him a bright smile and a question instead "I think you said your family was the only one still pursuit this experiment after the money had run out, so why did you say '_we' _?"

"Ah, you're a smart and observant girl, aren't you? By saying _'we'_, I mean my son and I. We have much faith that we will find the cure for your illness."

"Thank you, Wakaouji-san."

"Okay, if everything is clear to you, then I suppose we should take a walk for you to get use to the world, right?"

"Yes, Wakaouji-san."

So Wakaouji took Mitsuki out for a walk. Coming out of the basement, they continued to walk along the driving road, pass a fountain in the beautiful garden towards the house. Wakaouji opened the door for Mitsuki, when she walked in, if it hadn't been for what she had been taught at young age, her eyes would have filled with tears. The cozy feeling from this house reminded her so much of her former house. She realized how long she had slept and how much she missed her family. She missed her father whom always offered her his warm smile. She missed her grandmother whom always strict to her but loved her very much. She missed her nanny, Ms.Tanaka, whose music taste is too weird for her liking. She missed the days when she still was a child, when she used to run everywhere until tired, when she was cherished by everyone, loved by everyone. She was beginning to sink into her sweet memories when Wakaouji's voice startled her: "Are you ok, Mitsuki?" She replied automatically: "Yes, I am fine." She focused on what was in front of her eyes again.

This house was quite big, elegant and just like her old house, there were two bedrooms, a guest bedroom, four bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room and a dining room in the main house. The master bedroom two others are upstairs and each had one private bathroom. When coming in from the front door, one could see the large corridor being decorated by fashionable rugs, ancient vases, famous paintings, etc… It led to two large doors on the left and two smaller doors on the right. Behind the large doors were the luxurious living room and the big dining room. The other doors were the kitchen's and the bathroom's. There also was a garage and a basement where Mitsuki had been kept. Everywhere was neat, tidied but still need a woman's hand, however, Mitsuki didn't care. Wakaouji showed her around his house and how to use the modern device in the new century. Being a quick learner, Mitsuki quickly understand how most of them work. By the time the sun set, she had learned enough to last her a day alone in the new era.

The bell rang then came a new voice new baritone, warm voice:" I'm home, dad!" Then a handsome boy appeared. He looked quite handsome with lack hair, a pony tail tied at his nape. He was quite tall and he had deep black eyes, reminded Mitsuki of the night sky. Turning to Mitsuki, Wakaouji smiled:" This is my son. He is eighteen and in University."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Mitsuki. I will stay with you for a while." Mitsuki bowed and introduced herself properly as she had been taught.

Startled by the strange girl, the boy regained his composure quickly the said: "My name is Takuto. Nice to meet you, too." Looking at his dad, he asked:" Dad, what does she mean saying that she will stay with us for a while?"

Wakaouji grinned and answer his son: "You know, she is the girl slept in our lab. She just woke this morning so now you will be her guardian"

"I see… What? Why am I her guardian?"

"Hmm, she is new to this world so there has to be someone watches over her."

"Of course, but why don't you do it?"

"Well, because I can't follow her around." Seeing Takuto's protest was coming, he continued:" And just think this as a test for a future scientist."

After thinking about this, Takuto came to his conclusion: "Very well then, I will look after her."

"So everything is settled. Mitsuki, do you want to go to school?"

Being left out of the conversation between father and son, Mitsuki was very surprised at the sudden question but hid it well. She answered truthfully: "Yes, I'd love to begin my education, again."

"Okay. In one month, Takuto will teach you everything you need for school and I will arrange for you to go to his school."

"Thank you, I appreciate your kindness very much," said Mitsuki politely.

"Hey, why doesn't anyone ask my opinion?"

"Takuto-san, I understand that you find it troublesome to teach me everything from the beginning, therefore it's ok if you don't want to do this", said Mitsuki while looking straight into the older boy's eye.

Surprised by the formality in her voice and her deep blue eyes, Takuto stuttered:"No, it's all right, really", he blushed. In his embarrassment, Takuto didn't notice the smirk appeared on his father's face. If he did, he would aware of the mess his life would become from now on.

The following month passed by pleasantly, to Wakaouji at least. After a few days, Mitsuki had dropped all the formalities in front of them and started acting like her cheerful self. And it meant she started to argue with Takuto about dinner, lesson, clothes, ect…technically everything from the biggest to the smallest. As for Takuto, although he always complaint about her, he always stuck with her like a shadow. Wherever Mitsuki went, Takuto made sure to show up one second after. And every time being questioned about his sudden change in attitude by Wakaouji, he always said with a shrug: "I'm doing at you said, dad. She is my responsible now. Therefore, I'm merely watching over her", and then he would changed the subject.

_After 3 months… _

Mitsuki had made an impressive progress in the last three months. She had been knowledgeable enough to attend in the new school year, thank to Takuto's zest in helping her to adapt to the new era and her late father, Aoi, who made all the preparation for the day Mitsuki woke up from her sleep. So, stay true to his word, Wakaouji enroll Mitsuki in Mangetsu School, which contained a kinder garden school, primary school, senior high, junior high and university where Takuto currently studied at. Mitsuki was going to school the next day. That night she was a little nervous but excited. When she was pacing around her room, collecting everything she would be needed for the following day, someone knocked on her door. Opened her door, she found Takuto leaning to the door frame.

"Nervous?" asked a concerned boy.

"A little" answered Mitsuki honestly.

"Don't worry. I'll come to your class at lunch time and breaks. If anything happens, just come and look for me in my class. And remember that you are a daughter of my father's friend."

"Yes, I know. If anyone knows about my original, I'll be in big trouble"

"That's right. And don't think I'll ever let you come to any public place if I think you are incapable to fend for yourself" that said and he left with a curt wave. But he till heard a faint "Thank you" came from Mitsuki. A smile made its appearance on Takuto's face. If he looked at Mitsuki's face at the moment, he would find the same smile. Despite their argument, Mitsuki was grateful. If it hadn't been for their help, she wouldn't have known what to do in this unfamiliar era.

However, her obvious gratitude disappeared, or more exactly, hidden the next morning when Mitsuki and Takuto fought again about who would be the one held the lunch, since Wakaouji wanted one person to keep it, in order to make sure they would eat together.

"I think I'll be more suitable to keep it because I'm a girl and it's natural that a girl bring her lunch, and in this case, our lunch", Mitsuki said.

"That is in normal circumstance. However, since you're not as normal, the case will be different."

So the argument went on and on, until Wakaouji, after being amused by the entertaining show the two put on, decided to step in: "I think you should let Takuto keep the lunch box since he is familiar with the school and it'll be inconvenient if you have to go his class at lunchtime in your first day, Mitsuki-chan. As for you, Takuto, you'd better make sure to look after Mitsuki carefully," even though the words were gentle, his tone left no room for protests," and you two should hurry up or you will be late for school."

Looked at the clock, Takuto began to panic:" Oh shoot. We are late. While didn't you tell me earlier?" and he started to run out of the house, "see you later, dad"

Mitsuki bid her goodbye to the grinning man and running outside while Takuto started the engine of his black Jaguar and shouted:"Hurry up, Mitsuki. You don't want to be late for the first day."

After Mitsuki secured her position in his car, Takuto made a mad dash to school, which took him twenty minutes, instead of forty, driving. The drive was spent in silence and when the school came into view, Takuto said suddenly: "Don't worry too much. Everything will be all right. You have my number. If anything happens, phone me and I will fly to you."

"Fly is a little too aggravated, you just have to walk. And I'll be ok. Thank you"

Takuto was presented a bright smile made something inside him clenched and he felt some unknown feeling towards the girl beside, but he shrugged it off. After all, his life had been complicated enough since she woke up without some strange feelings added to the mess. He quickly found a vacant spot and parked his car, then went to the other side and opened the door for Mitsuki. She stepped out confidently, had been used to the courtesy of sophistication, being the daughter of a richest man and the heiress of a famous aristocrat lineage. Mitsuki gave Takuto another reassuring smile then they walked together to the main office.

"Well, I didn't know you are this popular, Takuto. Look at all the admired looks those girls sent you and the obvious jealousy sent to me." Mitsuki said.

I have started to think that protect you from those guys who certainly are establishing your fan club will prove to be a challenge. However, It' feels good when those fan girls don't surround me everywhere I go," reply a smirking Takuto.

When they reached their destination, the gossips had already spread throughout the school. Everyone wonder who the new girl was and what her relationship with Takuto was since never before had anyone seen Takuto smiled so much with any girl, even the prettiest girl of the school, let alone driving her to school and escorting her. And everyone had to admit this mysterious girl was very beautiful. Her deep brown eyes seemed like they could look through your soul. She had long, curly blond hair which swayed lightly with each elegant step she took. She quite tall and made a striking pair when walking beside Takuto, the prince of the school. The gossips intensified tenfold when some girls overheard him said to her: "Okay, you've got your schedule. Look like we have the P.E class at the same period. Now wait here and your homeroom teacher will take you your first class. When the last period is over, stay in your class and I will pick you up, ok?"

**_Meanwhile…_**

He was sitting in his class and looking out of the window when he spotted a familiar car arrived at the parking lot. He expected to see those fan girls, who undoubtedly would surround him the minute he stepped out but strangely, Takuto went to the other side and opened the car for someone, suspiciously looked like a girl. Hah, as if the Prince will drive some girl to school. However, that person was definitely a girl. He cursed the distance that prevented him from taking a clear look at the person. Too deep in his thought, he didn't realize Takuto and said person had long gone, nor did he realize twenty minutes had passed and the teacher had come into the class, until the classroom was totally quiet and the teacher began to speak.

"Class, this is your new classmate, Kouyama Mitsuki." the teacher said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you", Mitsuki said politely.

"Very well. Now, Mitsuki, you will sit next to that blond hair boy over there."

Mitsuki calmly walked to her seat. When she sat down, the boy turn to her and said:" My name is Izumi, Izumi Rio. Nice to meet you."

**_Heh heh, so that is our newest chap. A little longer, ne? Please review and we'll be very glad to hear your opinions and ideas. However, English is not our mother language so if there is any mistake (we made sure to check the spelling before update but it can't be help about grammar), please take it easy. Last time, there was a reader who said straight to our face that the story was too bad, broken English were everywhere, the description was not be used efficiently. In our opinion, it was a very useful review and we're trying to fix it. But her words were a bit too harsh and we took it as an insult, especially my friend. She was angry, and it was quite a sight. So, no flames when you review, please. Thank you very much._**

_**lovelywitch**_

**_Next time:_ A shocking news, a new couple**


	3. A shocking news, a new couple

**Disclaimer:** No characters in this story belongs to me. (Saying this once more time, I think it will make you remember. However, I'm sure you have already known about this. I just say it in case.)

**Summary:**I will say it over and over. Therefore, if you get bored with this, feel free to skip this step. (smile)

Mitsuki had an unknown deadly disease. Therefore, her father decided to freeze her to fate-death. He hoped that in the future, there would be the way to heal her diseases. After a hundred year, she was awoken…

**A/N:** I have been quite busy with my homework and the entrance test to high school. So, please forgive my slowness. Okay then, please enjoy this chapter!

-----------------------------------------

CHAPTER 3: **A Shocking News, A New Couple**

"Nice to meet you, too." – Mitsuki softly replied.

Then, she took her seat while everyone else in the class was looking at her. Their eyes couldn't move away from her sparkling beauty. Mitsuki was used to this situation so she intended to ignore them. There was no much difference from a hundred years ago.

A hundred years ago, she was a target for all the guys in the country. The reason for it was that not only was she beautiful but she also had a wealthy father. She always had cold and very polite behavior towards everyone, except for her father and her nanny, so she used to be called "Princess of the winter". Whenever she appeared, everybody would look at her, Kouyama Mitsuki, with respect in their eyes. The elders had consideration for her, guys followed her and girls were jealous with her. At that time, she didn't have any friend indeed. Moreover, as the heir of Kouyama family, she had been targeted for a few times. However, by one way or another, she always escaped assassination. Her life was a chaos then.

"_But now, everything seems to be alright or at lease, it's better than before_." – Mitsuki thought.

"_Interesting!_" – Izumi thought. – "_It will be fun. It has been a long time since I lost __**my toy**_."

"Well then, everyone, please take out your books. For today, we will start from page 34." – The teacher said in gentle voice. It looked like the spell was lifted. Their eyes then could move away from her. They returned to normal and hurriedly took their books out.

"Izumi, you can read from line 5."

"Yes, sir." – Izumi stood up with the book in his hand. – "In 1986, there was a…"

"I'M SORRY!!!" – A girl who had just ran into the class shouted – "Teacher! I...didn't mean… to… There..was… a traffic jam…And..I…was stuck in…" – She said pantingly. Her sweat was still dropping.

"_She is beautiful._" – Mitsuki though – "_Not so special. It's a lively beauty. She has long pink hair covered her back. It looks somehow like a pink river. She looked quite slim but I'm pretty sure that she's really strong._"

"It's alright, Meroko." – Teacher sighed – "You always have your own reason to come late. I don't want to hear your reason anymore. Just take your seat already."

"Thank you, sir." – Meroko said happily. After that, she walked towards to the seat next to Mitsuki. Of course, it was in the left of Mitsuki as Izumi was in the right of her.

No sooner than having her seat, Meroko realized the appearance of Mitsuki. – "You are a new student, aren't you? I haven't met you before." – Meroko was surprised.

"Yes, I've just transferred this morning. My name is Kouyama Mitsuki. You can call me Mitsuki. Nice too meet you." – Mitsuki replied politely.

"Nice to meet you, Mitsuki. I'm Meroko. If you don't understand anything, just find me. I know everything about this school. I'm very happy to help you." – Smiled Meroko.

"_What a lively smile!_" – An fugitive thought ran over her mind – "Thank you very much. If it doesn't bother you, I will find you when I don't sure about something."

"You're welcome!"

"Meroko! Izumi is reading. Don't talk in class anymore." – the teacher scolded her.

"Yes, sir." – Meroko spoke softly. But as if she had realized something, she shouted: "Wait! Izumi?"

"If it isn't me, who else can be?" – Izumi sneered – "You're silly as always, **my Meroko**."

"I'm NOT yours. Don't talk with me like that."

"You two, enough is enough. Sit down, both of you. I don't want my student to argue in class." – the teacher shouted at them. After that, he turned away and said calmly: " Toukai, you can read."

"Yes, sir" – a boy who was sitting near him stood up and began to read the book.

"_They don't even look at each other for a second after that. Why are Meroko and Izumi hate each other that much? Sitting between them somehow makes me feel that I have returned to the old days._" – thought Mitsuki.

…

"Ok, it's all for today. Remember to prepare next unit." – The teacher said while he was putting his book into the briefcase.

"Stand up, class" – A boy shouted.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." – The teacher said and went out of the class…

"Hey, Mitsuki." – Meroko turned towards Mitsuki – "What are you going to have for lunch? Do you want to take a look at the canteen with me?"

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid that I can't go with you, Meroko." – Mitsuki responded – "_Takuto told me stay here and I'd better do what he told me._" – she thought.

But Meroko continued to push and pull her: "Go with me, Mitsuki. It's no good for you to stay in class when you don't have anything in your stomach."

"But I…"

"Oh, my Meroko is trying to force beautiful Mitsuki to do what she doesn't want to." – Izumi said coldly, sitting his chin in his hand.

"What are you saying, Izumi? We has nothing to do with you." – Meroko glowered at Izumi.

"Mitsuki, have you waited long for me?" – Takuto was standing at the class door. With just a glance, Mitsuki knew that he had been running all the way there.

"No, not really. My class has just finished a while ago." – Mitsuki softly smiled.

Takuto walked towards Mitsuki and said in low voice: "You want to have your lunch here or somewhere else?"

She could felt the atmosphere surrounding them. She knew that the girls in class were looking at them. Takuto was so popular. "_I shouldn't make them have a hatred for me on my first day of school. I don't want to have enemy in this new life_." – thinking that, she replied: "I'd prefer to eat together somewhere there is no body."

"Then, follow me!" – Takuto said – "And we should be hurried. The lunchtime is quite short, you know?" – Winking at Mitsuki, Takuto grabbed her hand and they started to run out of the class. As expected, many girls in class followed them. However, since Takuto was the best runner in the school and Mitsuki was under his training for three months, they easily left the girls behind. Until the last moment, Mitsuki still heard they shouted out Takuto's name.

"You have to run like this everyday?" – Mitsuki asked while they were running.

"Yeah, so it's only natural that I become the fastest one in this school, isn't it?" – They turned left to an empty corner. – "Seems like there is nobody around here. Do you like to eat here, Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki looked around. They were standing in the Green Garden of the school. There is an ancient tree near their place. And the air in this garden is fresh and full of flowery perfumes. "_I like this place. It reminds me of my old garden…_"- Mitsuki smile lightly. – "_…and that day as well._" – she felt so sad inside her heart. She just wanted to cry but she couldn't. She couldn't cry before anyone apart from her father and herself.

"Mitsuki, here is your lunch." – Takuto said and gave her a lunch box.

"Thank you." – Mitsuki got a box from him. She stopped herself from thinking about those old days and started her lunch.

"_She has returned to normal. A minute ago, I felt like she was about to cry._" – Takuto thought while he was glancing at her – "_Wait! Why do I have to worry so much about her? Ah, I think the reason is because my father has asked me to take care of her. Yeah, surely it is. How can there is any reason else other than that?_"

"Takuto? Why don't you eat your lunch? The break time will end soon." – Mitsuki asked worriedly.

"Don't worry! I will take it right now!" – Takuto opened his box. His father was a good cook and he was knew that. He also knew his father always took care of his future. But this was really over his stamina.

"What's wrong, Takuto? Your face scares me a lot, you know?" - Mitsuki moved near Takuto and had a look at what he was looking. It was his lunch box! – "Oh, I think I understand why you are making that terrible face. I really feel sorry for you."

Inside his box, there is nothing else other than a small message:

"My dear Takuto! I'm afraid that you will have to prepare your lunch by yourself. I have been so busy lately so I just have enough time to prepare lunch for Mitsuki. Oh, I think you can ask Mitsuki to share her lunch with you since I have cook too much for her. Have a good day. My charming son!

Your kind father,

Wakaouji Keichi."

"I will kill him as soon as I get home" – Takuto grumbled with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Don't say things like that, Takuto." – Mitsuki shouted angrily. It was the first time Takuto saw her anger – "You will never know when you can't see your father anymore. You must know that I…" – She was trying to hold back her tears. Takuto looked at her surprisingly. He never thought about this expression of her.

"I'm sorry!" – Takuto grabbed Mitsuki's wrist and pulled her against him. He gently put his arms around her. – "Although I didn't really mean to, I won't say like that anymore. Therefore, please don't cry!"

Mitsuki can felt his warm surrounding her. She felt much more calm than ever. "I'm alright, Takuto!" – she said while pushing him away gently. She wiped her eyes and asked: "On the other hand, do you want to share lunch with me, Takuto? I think it's too much for me to eat alone." – Mitsuki took her lunch box and gave it to Takuto. They smiled at each other.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

_**After School…**_

"Mitsuki, do you want to go shopping with me?" – Meroko asked Mitsuki with puppy's eyes.

"I can't, Meroko. I must go straight home after school." – Mitsuki declined the invitation.

"Mitsuki, are you ready? Let's go home!" – Takuto, standing at the door, shouted.

Mitsuki smiled at Meroko: "I have to go now. See you tomorrow." Then, she quickly walked to Takuto and both of them left there right after that.

"Why do they have to be always together? I wonder why." – Meroko mumbled.

"Because they are lover." – Izumi said calmly – "I saw something interesting during today's lunch time." – He smirked and turned away.

"_What did he mean by that?_" – Meroko asked herself.

"Ah, other than worrying about them, don't you think that she must dislikes you so she always turns you down?"- Izumi turned his back and said before continuing his way. Some girls in the class followed him with their eyes. But none of them had an idea of going near him, who was called "Evil's son".

At the same time, in an corner of the room, there was a group of girls chatting:

"Hey, they went home together."

"They also had lunch together at some secret place. Just the two of them."

"I've heard that he took her to school this morning by his car, which he hadn't let anyone go near."

"Really?"

"Who really is Kouyama Mitsuki?"

"I don't know. But I won't let her be happy like that any longer." – A girl who had an evilly face said.

-----------------------------------------

Yeah, this is the end of chapter three. It has been a long time since last update. However, I think my best friend will update next chapter soon. She is an aggressive writer.

Oh yes, this chapter doesn't have much things to say. Izumi will lay his hand on Mitsuki in Next chapter. So don't be disappointed!

At the end, please review for us, won't you? I think there still are some mistakes but we will try harder and harder as long as we have your encouragement. See you!

ngoctram631992


End file.
